The derailment accident as a significant issue for railway security cannot be ignored. The train derailment accident in various countries is a common occurrence due to increased speed, unreasonable railway preventive measures, bad weather and the trains' own problems, and may cause heavy loss of lives and property.
Especially for the high-speed train, once the train is derailed and impacts on the buildings around the station due to its high speed, a serious secondary disaster will be caused. Therefore, researches on highly effective and reliable protective structures for resisting the impact of derailed trains are significant.
The train station adjacent to the railway is the most likely to be subjected to the impact of the derailed trains and may be destroyed seriously. The structure of the modern train station is long-span and elevated, and the high-speed trains pass through the root of the long-span and elevated structure at a high speed (namely the main track) or stop at the root of the long-span and elevated structure (namely the arrival and departure track).
Due to limitations of various factors, a distance from the outer edge of the column of the train station to the maximum-safe contour line of the train is restricted, almost less than 1 m, which causes the research on the highly effective and reliable column for resisting the lateral impact of the derailed train to confront serious challenges. Meanwhile, considering high cost of the high-speed train and the safety of passengers in the train, the column cannot be built as strong as possible, otherwise the train may be damaged and serious casualties may be caused when the derailed train impacts the column.